


Unnecessary Tension

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Other, Pre-Threesome, Sexual Tension, oneshot au related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Bora, Siyeon and Yoohyeon have a story behind them. They need to solve the tension between them once for all.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81
Collections: Dreamcatcher fanfics





	Unnecessary Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is part of **[this](https://twitter.com/radicalmomocist/status/1161999026671226881)** social media au, sorry if you don't get some references.  
> Also, I'm working on an improved and extended "oneshot version". Enjoy the reading!

Bora looks for the keys in her jacket, she keeps thinking she should have a designated  _ key-pocket _ , but listening -not even to herself- has never been her thing.

Siyeon and Yoohyeon are behind her, patiently waiting to make sure she enters her apartment.

“You didn’t have to walk me home like I was drunk, you know? Plus, I’m still your boss.” Bora smirks. Having them there for her was an impossible thought a few weeks ago. “But! Since you’re here…” Finally, she finds the keys. “Please, stay for a beer?” She pouts.

The alluded exchange glances. Being at  _ their _ restaurant, just the three of them after such a long time, was better than expected. But this…

Last time they were at Bora’s she ended up blackout drunk and not remembering how she confessed her love for both of them. Not a good experience, having in mind Siyeon and Yoohyeon couldn’t stop fighting and they never told her what happened that night.

“I guess…” Siyeon bites her lip, hoping for Yoohyeon’s approval. “One beer won’t kill us?”

The tallest rolls her eyes. “Okay, but just one. I give class at first hour tomorrow.”

“C’mon, it’s early!” Siyeon says.

“No more talking about work today, please.” Bora sighs and opens the door. “I’m about to lose mine.”

“You choose the topics,  _ boss _ .” Siyeon teases her.

Bora sends her a death glare and instantly checks on Yoohyeon, who contains a smile to avoid laughing out loud at Siyeon’s joke.

After hanging their jackets on the coat rack, both guests help Bora taking the drinks and some food out of the fridge.

From the beginning, they know -included Yoohyeon- the first beer will turn the fifth in the blink of an eye. The grudge between the younger women fades away as they see each other making Bora smile with their silly conversations.

As for Bora, she’s back to her old feelings. Yesterday, when she kissed Yoohyeon, she wasn’t thinking. She just let her true instincts act, and surprisingly, when Yoohyeon kissed her back she felt again like her wishes were still possible. Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s what Siyeon told her earlier when they were alone, but she can’t help but think of Yoohyeon’s hands all over Siyeon’s body.

“Bora?” Siyeon’s voice sounds distant. “Come back!”

“Hey!” Yoohyeon shakes her shoulder, laughing at Bora’s confused expression.

“Sorry, I was…” She looks at them and swallows, trying to push her thoughts away as soon as possible. “Thinking.” She sighs.

“Because of the blackmail thing?” Siyeon asks, remembering the video where Yoohyeon and Bora made out in the school lab. How envious she felt, how angry she was at Yoohyeon for not thinking about her in that moment. And how the only way of letting her know her true feelings was ending up both naked in the detention room.

“Uuhh… yeah, more or less.” Bora replies, rushing her bottle right after. Then, she lets herself fall on the couch again, resting her head on the back.

Both guests are sitting beside her, with their bodies face in her direction, visibly concerned and waiting for a better explanation.

“I don’t mind losing my job.” She says, calmly. Both girls react surprised. They’re about to complain, but Bora stops them before they can speak. “The only thing that worries me, is seeing your reputation compromised.” She looks at Yoohyeon. “So I’m gonna quit tomorrow.”

“What??” Siyeon exclaims. 

“No way!” Yoohyeon shakes her head with decision.

“Handong will take my place, and she will make a great job.” She raises a finger to avoid interruptions. “I made up my mind.”

Silence floods the room. Suddenly, breathing is a difficult task and words are hard to let out.

Bora glances at them. They’re tense, looking at each other almost with embarrassment. She knows well what’s going on between them, and that’s why she will confess her true feelings once for all.

“I know what happened, Yoohyeon. Siyeon told me.” She says with a reassuring grin.

Yoohyeon opens her eyes, and looks at Siyeon, feeling betrayed. “You lied to me??”

“She was feeling like shit I didn’t know what to do! Plus, she deserves to know!” Siyeon turns the defensive mode on. “And you wouldn’t have come to the restaurant if you were mad at me!”

“Stop! You two!” Bora yells with authority, before it gets worse.

It works. They know it’s not the right time to argue. Siyeon apologizes to Yoohyeon, and the other woman does the same.

“You love each other, it’s obvious.” Bora says, once she’s sure they’re calm. “You can’t solve your differences just by yelling at each other and fucking!” She bites her lip, concerned about them not taking well what she’s about to confess. “I love you.” She looks at Siyeon, takes her hand, and then she does the same with Yoohyeon. “Both of you. And it’s so frustrating!” She tries to swallow, but her mouth is too dry. “Everyday, I have to see you and the only thing I can think of is  _ I wish I could kiss them right now. _ ”

“Well…” Yoohyeon gets brave enough to speak one single word, followed by a smirk Bora knows too well.

Siyeon smiles too. The situation is surreal. But something inside her makes her feel uneasy.

“You had fun yesterday, huh?” Bora jokes, now relaxed.

“I hate you.” Yoohyeon blushes and shakes Bora’s hand like she wanted to let go.

“Oh, I know how you treat the people you hate.” Bora points at Siyeon with her head, now making them both embarrassed.

There’s a strange mood in the room. On one side, their peculiar bond is back. On the other, the tension is stronger than ever. Bora caresses both hands with her thumbs, waiting patiently for any of them to make a move, no matter what kind. She’s already said enough, now it’s their turn.

Yoohyeon is lost in Bora’s lips. She looks at them like there’s nothing else in the world, the only thing that takes her out of that charm is something touching her free hand, that is resting behind the back of the couch.

Siyeon is caressing her finger, trying to draw her attention without Bora knowing. And that simple touch, creates a knot in her stomach. Every inch of her body shivers as Siyeon’s hand finally grabs hers.

Yoohyeon looks up to meet the other woman’s eyes sending her a clear message:  _ We should tell her. _ And the science teacher agrees. They’ve already avoided this moment for too long.

Siyeon takes a deep breath before talking. “Bora…” The alluded turns her head, erasing the smile on her face when she sees the serious expression on Siyeon’s. “We made a big mistake.”

“What? No! I don’t care about you… I mean, you can have all the sex you want. It’s not like we’re on a relationship… And we’re adults. It’s totally fine.” Bora laughs nervously.

“That’s not what she means.” Yoohyeon helps her explain. “We hid something from you, and that was wrong.”

“What are you talking about?” Bora frowns.

“Remember that night you invited us?” Siyeon continues. Bora nods, intrigued. “We fought, you drank too much…”

“Yes, I remember that part, thanks.” The older woman interrupts, ashamed for her past behavior.

“The thing is… You drank so much you didn’t remember an important part of that night.” Siyeon bites her lip, waiting for her reaction. She looks so terrified that the best decision she can make is just spit it out, no second thoughts. “It’s not the first time you confess to us.”

“Excuse me??” She gets up abruptly to face them.

“I’m…” Yoohyeon closes her eyes, and corrects herself. “We’re sorry. You deserved to know.”

“I can’t believe you…” She smiles ironically, biting her lip and shaking the head. “I need a moment.

And she leaves them there, sitting in silence, not knowing how to react. She didn’t look angry, but upset and disappointed. They can’t blame her, though. So they wait, patiently, a decent interval of time until they get up to go with her.

The bedroom’s door is closed.

“We fucked up good, huh?” Siyeon whispers.

Yoohyeon clicks her tongue. She sighs and takes Siyeon’s hand, interlacing their fingers.

The other woman looks at her, and in an outburst of courage, she kisses her cheek. Meaning there will never be reproaches from her, no more fights.

Yoohyeon stares for a few seconds, until she does the same with her. They both smile, biting their lips. Feels good to be one step closer to be back to the way it was.

Now that the hatchet is buried, Yoohyeon knocks on Bora’s door.

No answer.

They open carefully, but she’s not there. With an exchange of looks, they decide to wait for her sitting on the bed. She appears a couple of minutes later, coming from the bathroom. Her face is wet, she needed to wash her face to clear her mind. Too many emotions in a short time.

Without saying a word, but with an inevitable smirk, she sits between both of them on the middle of her bed, hugging her legs. 

She remains silent until it’s obvious, that she must be the first to speak. She sighs loudly.

“You really made me go through this  _ twice _ .” She says, reproachfully. “You  _ fffucking  _ assholes!!” She hits them, laughing and shaking her head.

She could’ve chosen to be angry, but it’s not worth it. They’ve always been like this, a mess. So, why would it be different now?

“Come here…” She demands a hug, and they both gladly accept after a second of doubt.

And finally, everything feels right.

Siyeon holds Yoohyeon’s hand and buries her face in Bora’s neck, closing her eyes to feel her closer. Bora shivers, that’s a very sensitive spot to her, and any contact tickles her. She turns her head, smoothly, to kiss Siyeon’s forehead. 

Yoohyeon, meanwhile, get lose from the art teacher hand to start caressing her. First on her forearm, then higher, until she reaches her shoulder.

Almost as if it were a reflex act due to that touch, Siyeon kisses Bora’s neck.

Her whole body tenses up, and for a moment, she stops breathing. Her heart feels like it’s about to leave her chest, and the effect increases when Siyeon cups her face with her left hand.

Thanks to this change of position, Yoohyeon’s hand rests on Siyeon’s hip, which isn’t enough for her. With her long fingers, she makes a way under the shirt. Yoohyeon opens her eyes to witness her reaction, and she doesn’t seem to care. She’s too busy looking up to Bora. The way she stares at her lips makes her burn inside. Not with jealousy, but with curiosity.

Slow, really slow, Bora gets closer. Soon, they can feel their heavy breathings skin to skin. There’s nothing stopping them now from merging into their first kiss.

At first, it’s soft, but there’s too much thirst in them. Bora’s tongue soon makes her way into Siyeon’s mouth, and the younger woman hands into her shirt. At the same time, Yoohyeon starts kissing Bora’s neck, provoking a sudden whimper from her.

Siyeon smiles mischievously, enjoying that lovely sound. Without breaking the kiss, she moves to be in a more comfortable position, taking that opportunity to start tracing Yoohyeon’s jawline with her finger. The youngest woman is going up on her back, attracting her closer as Siyeon’s thumb touches her lip. She kisses it. And, in that moment, they make eye contact.

Time stops.

Siyeon slowly breaks the kiss with Bora and desperately, she tangles her fingers on Yoohyeon’s hair to draw her towards her.

This kiss is completely different to their first. This time, there isn’t anger, there isn’t frustration. It’s pure need, pure passion. And Bora watches, enjoying every second of that spectacular vision.

The moment she’s been dreaming of, has finally come. It’s really happening.

She bites her lip, irradiating desire, eyes full of love and lust. She delights herself with the view just for a few seconds more. She’s thirsty, and the best way to show it is biting the youngest woman neck, taking revenge for what she did before. Yoohyeon’s whimper, a wicked smile and a glance from Siyeon are the sign of approval she needs to go on.

And so she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> Each donation = One short oneshot!


End file.
